BŽ S01E01 - Bolji život
Sezona prva, Epizoda01 Jutarnje razgigavanje thumb|292px|Nilski konjJutro u kući Popadića. Ko žuri na posao ustaje, ko je besposlen spava. Dragiša Giga Moravac, glava kuće, i papuča spavaće sobe ustaje pre svih, jer je tako naučen čovek. Jutro kao i u svakoj kući cele tadašnje a i svake zemlje...u svim porodicama. Porodica Popadić je samo šablonska porodica koja se uklapa u sve kalupe. Njemu se vrti po kući, ne od neispavanosti nego od komešanja ljudi koje sam ide po kući i razbuđuje, niko mu nije kriv, zvonjavom budilnika, kao i mnogi očevi iz istog kalupa. Sinovi, sokolovi, koji dele sobu dobijaju po koju pecku da im prostruji krv da lakše ustanu. Kod k’ćerke naravno ne sme da se uđe, ona i mama su van dometa jutarnjeg ludila. Zvone satovi zvoni i predsednik kućnog saveta. Inače besposlen, i može kad god hoće da navrati, ali ne, on odabere da dođe dok su svi u gaćama da ih probudi. Valjda kako bi ih nahvatao nespremne da im da račun za vodu, koja košta kao konjak da se sipa na česmi! Ali Giga se ne da! Pita komšiju jel misli da mu u stanu žive nilski konji i da li mu izgleda kao da je Kinez pa da gaji pirinač u stanu (to pozivanje na Kineze će mu se posle obiti o glavu). Ali zatekne jednog konja, i to onog gradskog, ne nilskog, sina Bobu, kako se umiva nad sudoperom kao na javnoj česmi, jer je wc krcatiji od javnog, a troši i izgleda više vode od javne česme. I sad, iako, po porodičnom šablonu, sloga u kući, porodični zajednički doručci zbližavanje za dobar početak dana, Giga i dalje drži savete kako da nisu svi ustali u isto vreme red bi bio bolji, a ovako svi kasne i svi žure. Ćerka mu kaže da se nije uspavala nego da nije ni spavala uopšte zbog audicije danas. Što se na njoj vidi, jer je propala kao što je njena majka koja izgleda mlađe od nje propala u jastuke i još ne ustaje. Na šta je braća ismevaju. A otac ima svoje brige. Što je propao dekolte niže no što treba. Iako je provela sate u kupatilu, nema vreme ni da doručkuje, ali zato traži pare pa će pojesti nešto s nogu. Ili s ruku. Otac je savetuje da se prvo očešlja. Klasika. Klasika se nastavlja. Kao i sve klasične porodice takvog kalupa, deca nastavljaju sa iskanjem para. Ako zatvorite oči izgledaju kao bilo koja porodica iz serije\filma koji se pretvara nekako u seriju iz tog doba Siniše Pavića. Traži 600 soma za štafelaj, kao da ide na Akademiju, sve neke umetnike izrodi ne daj ti Bože. Za muzičko za žice za likovno boje, a za umno ništa. thumb|300px|Nežno razbudjivanjeUmetnost je bezumna! Najstariji, prvenac, je naravno, najskromniji kao i u svim šablonima. Valjda ga grize savest što je najviše iskoristio... ili možda što još uvek koristi... Nego da se vrati na majku, ženu. Ona je ukutkana još spavala. Reaguje tek kada joj sirovina od muža donese prehrambene sirovine u krevet da jede dok čita magazine i macka meko jaje muževljevo i pomadu na ispavano lice i troši po krevetu i po umackanom licu. A troši i van kreveta. Zvoni još jednom. Vraća se karma za poređenjem sa Kinezima od malopre. Opasna je ta kineska karma! Dolazi čovek sa kineskim crvenim tepihom pod miškom. Giga opet pokušava sa tehnikom « Jesi lud ti ?», kaže da nema ni za običnu seljačku krparu para da naruči ali mu ne uspeva. Ramadan raznosač, na vrlo nizak način pokazuje tendencije tadašnje većinske javnosti kroz jeftinu pošalicu u stilu Indeksovaca da se oseća pritisnutim. Krizu međuprostoru razrešava Emilija. Kaže drugu Albancu da je slobodan, a Gigi na grbaču stavlja skupi tepih. Bukvalno mu je na grbači, a kaže da ga je ona platila, i da je načinila grešku... jer je trebalo da kupi veći. Od profesorske plate. Predaje jezik koji ni mrtvi više ne govore. Audicija Na audiciji se izvode Glembajevi. Čisti, nepatvoreni. Stopostotni Glembaj. thumb|260px|Potreban ti je neko da te prati kroz život Neki odrpani glumac, kog svi zovu mladiću čisto da bi mu naglasili da je početnik a mladić nije. Kao i na svakom intervjuuu za posao, traže prethodno iskustvo višedecenijsko, a ne primaju starije od 35(?!?), i na kraju prime nekoga koga ne treba, i niko nema posao, onaj ko ga ima ne radi mu se, te uista niko nema nikakvog posla, i sve je gore, rasulo (višedecenijsko) koje se zahuktava . Jedan iz sastavnog dela žirija, pardon, komisije, kasni. Kec. Koji se vraća sa tezge, pardon sa obavljanja profesionalnog zadatka ili kako on voli veliko da se pohvali « Rada na Televiziji », ustvari radi sa decom koja ga vuku za uši. Širi žiri je sastavljen od prekih pogleda male publike koja je došla da isprati svoje rođake, ljubavnike, baba, stričeve na scenu i na sceni. Ovog « mlađanog » Glembu je progurao bifeista pozorišta lično. Viki je samostalna umetnica ali ne i bez pratnje. Koja dahće u vrat. Manijakalnih zrikavih očiju iz opskure ždere je na sceni da ne pogreši pa da se opet skine, kao u filmovima. Njen verenik, koji joj se vere za vratom neprestano dan i noć. Kaže joj da neko “Treba da je prati kroz život” . Viki na sceni deklamuje monodramu Kapije života... Kap koja je prelila čašu Opet nazad na bračne svađe. Giga k’o Giga, smeta mu tepih, iako zna da mu smetaju mnogo dublji problemi, nešto ovakvo mu preliva čašu. Za koju Emilija odavno veli da mu se ne može preliti jer je stalno na vreme on isrka, da ne pređe slučajno. To što joj on zamerio, jer su u krizi (decenijama, svi), što baca njegov novac teško stečen spuštanjem ušiju (zasad, kasnije će kao i svi kalupski niži na lestvici da poludi i da se svima iznaotera božje materine) nikako nije smeo za nešto ovakvo. Ona unosi stil u njihove živote. Opasno se razume u tepihe. Mogla bi da ih reklamira za Dijanu iz Stare Pazove. Ona je unela stil u njihov dom (ista je kao ona Guzina, some mother issues ima Guza, ne znam što se onda ne slažu, izgleda da je problem samo Gigina genetika). Da nje nije u kaminu bi se peklo prase. Njen otac je bio predsednik državnog monopola a njen deda je imao tri zgrade u starom Beogradu. Ona je u stan donela nešto mnogo više od stila. Donela je i to čime nameće stil. Još u petoj godini je imala i svirala klavir, koji na Gigino negodovanje svira dok se svađaju da se smiri i na njemu raštimovanom kida žice Gigi. Koji kaže « Šuman nek ti plaća dugove » a ne tata i deda. Ali dugovi nisu samo njeni. On duguje 4 miliona (starih, novih ??) za jedan venac, samo, od prirodnog cveća, koji je metnuo na grob svoje pokojne sestre, babuskere od 70 godina kako je zove Emilija koja jethumb|314px zajedno sa svojom zaovom zakopala konačno i ratnu sekiru. Na švercerku matoru, nikako ubogu, kako tvrdi suprotna strana. Ah, ništa se ne menja kod tog naroda ludaka. Na mrtve bacaju više nego na život, bolji život, koji hoće, poput tigra, koji nije dječja igra... Oni mi znaju. Šta je a šta nije dečja igra. Ali šta pa oni znaju. Oni su takvi i od malena. I ova sa klavirom, a i ovaj s motikom. I od malena su im iako oni to nisu hteli kupovali koješta nepotrebno samo da se pokaže drugima. Umesto igračaka – klaviri i cipelice za bebu Gigu-gigu od 15 miliona. Samo navodi alegorično da zna da ceni šta je korka ‘lebca koju od 8 godine zarađuje, jer je umesto klavira mot’ku dobio, koju neće da zakopa. A dedu mu je zakopala. Kad su mu je zakopali posred čelenke zbog pola metra međe! Ali ipak na meniju su klasne razlike, dok je ova svirala klasike kompozitora, ovaj je okopavao klasje. Prazilukovići. « Bolje da si joj venac od luka kupio, a meni da dovedeš štimera. Da se malo čuje i muzika u ovoj kući a ne samo tvoje skakanje i vikanje ». Giga i dalje brani svoju sahranjenu porodicu. I to upotrebom latinskog. Sa moravskim akcentom (iako bi kao pravnik trebalo da ga ne priča tarzanski). E, tu klasičnom jugo-srbinu u tranziciji pukne…Sve mi diraj samo Moravu ne diraj! Počne na masnom srpskom da psuje i vično viče. Otera ih sve u državni monopol odakle su i došli i odakle su miraz doneli. Zaklinje se da će na njenom klasnom klaviru “moravac” da odigra, da ga raštimuje nogama, pa da ga onda motikom rasporedi u redove i naštimuje. Tu kreće sva nizbrdica porodice. Dezdemona thumb|264pxA Viki nema pojma o tome. Ona deklamuje, napada sistem, mamina mezimica, ostareli sistem istruleli, svojom monodramom. Ona mi zna. Gora je od svih. Predsednik žirija je spusti pomalo. “A da vi malo pokušate da glumite?”, jer nije to audicija za pisce. E, tu njoj proradi Gigin gen! Napada Glembajem, a kolega Kec joj se namestio kao na desetku. Zbunjen misli da njega napada… glupan. Kada mu objasne ona se prešalta na DezDemonu. Upade u trans. Kaže kako zavole crnca pa šta. Upade O’telo iz žirija. « Ti misliš da te volim, da moja utroba čezne za tvojim semenom, da ću nakot tvoj da hranim SVOJOM krvlju » odgovara njemu Viki. On se, iako otac može da joj bude, ili muž njene majke u privatnom životu (ali neće), nije da bi njegova ćerka bila bolja na sceni, popali. Bifedžija isto primeti žar « Od ovu će bude nešto » potpalivši još više, nesvesno, aluzije i iluzije ćelavog starca. A sve to primeti i dahtač, zaručnik. Malo ste zakasnili Nema pojma Viki ali primetiše učenici. Uvek nastrada neko ko nema nikakvthumbe veze sa tim! Uvek svako svoj teret nosi, ali ga baca na koga ne treba. Naročito državni službenici. Jedni na druge... na svoje podređene... na svoje učenike. Koje bi trebalo da izdvoje iz svega toga. Da svoj život ostave u zbornici ! Jer se preslikavaju. Napadaju sebi iste kolege jer ih mešaju sa svojim supružnicima, podređene jer ih mešaju sa slabijom polovinom u braku (koja im je ipak pokazala zube), ađake jer misle da su oni tu najgori (od sve (tuđe) dece), da će oni uništiti ono što su ovi već uništili, jer su « ništa od onoga što smo mi bili, pa nas opet život nije mazio » (oni im kao govore za njihovo dobro, svoje mono-drame) kao da su vam oni krivi što vas niko od gorenavedenih nije mazio... Emilija, profesorka latinskog projektuje – kaže im da u latinskom nema Bre, nema More, potrebna je harmonija i smireni tok u izražavanju kao i u životu, i red. A ne nemir koji je zatekla kada je došla da podeli ocene sa pismenog. A deca, glupa nisu. Odgovore odmah profesorki o kakvom redu priča, kada pita ko je odsutan, oni joj kažu da je ona odsutna, da se čas završava za 10 sekundi. I da je « malo » zakasnila. Isto i na moravskoj strani. Dere se na šefove i ostale što kasne i ne rade svoje poslove, a sam kasni više od svih. Na sve osim na njegovu Dadu, njegovu sikretaricu, tajnicu. Kada pita ko ga je tražio a Dara mu kaže da ga je žena (eh da samo zna za šta ga traži) on joj kaže da je ne šiša ni dva posto. A stranke ? Ni stranke ! A disciplinsku komisiju – oni kad se skupe tad će i Giga. Ali oni su se već skupili. Tamo, u drugoj kancelariji, čeka, Branković Ljubiša, ludak u razvoju, smiren, « nezainteresovan » za Gigino kašnjenje. Jer se i njemu sudi za isto. Kada ga Giga pravnik firme pita za šta ga tuže on mu odgovori ni zathumb|280px šta, za trice i kučine. Za 14 minuta kašnjenja, za ceo mesec ! A pravnik je zakasnio tri puta po toliko samo danas ! Pravnik se pravda. Da nije to isto. Branković mu kaže « Naravno da nije, da je isto sad bi i ti sedeo sa moje strane ». Kad se može razumeti pravnikova situacija, što se i za njegovu ne bi progledalo kroz prste šake?! On je svojoj ženi progledao kroz šake. Sada mora sam da hrani decu, nejač jedno drugom do uveta, al stalno rastu, prerašće uveta, pa će i njegove pojesti. A žena… žena otišla. Giga, sada bez papuča, daje savete “Trebali ste odma’ to da lupite o sto”… zato je i klisnula, žali se Branković. Giga ga simpatiše. Razume ga. Ali traženje žene traži mu da ostavi van posla. I sve bračne probleme. Smejala se vrana vrani, a oči joj isto tako nešto kopa ! Pozove ga žena koja ga je celi dan tražila i kaže mu da je otišla da zatraži razvod braka ! Branković mu se kezi... Tebi se može Guza, najstariji, prvenac, koji traži tako malo, odlazi kod svoje verenice, sve neki verenici samo se veraju i vise tu, ništa da se uozbilje, da traži nešto malo više. I i za to mora da čeka u čekaonici. Ulazi kod doktorke, ona ga i ne primećuje. Misli da je smušeni pacijent. On se pomalo uigra u ulogu. Rol-plejing... ali shvati da njoj nije zanimljivo da joj on glumi pacijenta. Nju zanimaju zdravi, mladi, perspektivni. Pita ga šta ima novo. On si misli uopšteno onako ga pita. I pokazuje joj ključeve (za otključavanje srca). Zvecka kao da su njegovi, kao da je dobio stan od preduzeća. A ne od drugara za seks-partiju od 5 ipo minuta. Iako se on nada, samo nada, od 3 do 5 i 15. Da se čovek isprazni u praznom drugarovom stanu, a što se njeni džepovi prazne a što on nema posao i stan, nema veze… Ona samo nek ponese nove čaršafe i čiste peškire, može bar to on. Raspolozhenje na nuli… Još je on 25 “pacijent” koji joj je na grbačI od jutros. Saša Guza pravi neumesne šale “Ja sam misthumb|358pxlio da sam ti prvi…”. Kako ne zna da kvari ustvari?! Ali njemu samo treba uteha. Kako on uvek može. Kao da on ne brine oko toga što ima 30-ak godina a nema svoj stan, da privodi žensku, a njeni su strogi, “radna sposobnost” mu je sve manja i manja, i kad dobije to što čeka neće mu se ni raditi! E, da on ima posao, možda bi bio kao ona, iako ona nije uopšte čekala. Naporan je jednostavno fakultet koji je završila, i naporan je rad svakodnevni sa « pacijentima ». Ne može ona kad on hoće. Njemu se može, jer je besposlen. A ona opet dežura ( ?!? ne znam što joj ne dođe tu, to je valjda najseksi, kao iz filmova ?!?) i raspoložna je tek oko 8 ! Laže ga samo, nije ni tad. I savetuje mu da i dalje traži posao ako bi već da je ... napali. Ali, što je uopšte s njim, ako ga ne voli što nema posao, zna ona, kao i sve, voli ga baš što je tako besposlen da mu je jedini posao to što bi nju da odradi (pardon...voli) i što je jako posvećen tom poslu. Ne može se ugoditi. Ako može neki posao koji neće raditi mnogo da može da se koncentriše na zadovoljavanje drugih potreba, ali da taj posao donosi puno para. Ne znam, neki umetnik, ili budža pa da ne radi, ili kriminalac. To njima odgovara. Da se razumemo, Aleksandar Saša Popadić uopšte nije kriv ! On bi ali ne može. Mislim na posao. On traži, ali mu ne daju. Mislim na posao. Lako je njoj. Ona je odmah dobila nije ni tražila. On ode da traži na drugom mestu. Gde rade takve što daju. Ali i one imaju pauzu. Na šalteru Službe za zapošljavanje lepo piše “pauza”! A Guza, kao i svuda, upada, ne pita! Koka, radnica na šalteru proverava jel’ kršten, ne zbog krštenice zbog posla, nema na šalteru posla, nego zbog takvog upada. Ali njoj se to sviđa, takav upad. Zna ga ona, dolazio je i juče i prekjuče i celu godinu, nije im ovo prvi sudar na šalteru, već neka kao godišnjica. Koka, majstorica flerta, koristi tu priliku da ga pozove na piće. Da se pije. Posla ionako nema. Nema ni za doktore al oni sede bave se filatelijom, nečim… Ni njoj se ne sviđa smušen, a smušen je čim je ovde došao da traži ! Ali joj je sladak (?!?) iako on ne misli tako... I dalje traži da je pozove na piće da mu oda tajne kako se dobija posao, njoj je ovo već šesti. Koka se polako penje na lestvici. Ili je izbacuju a ona ne odustaje. Bitno je da ne odustaje. Bolji život - Ročište zarad pomirenja braka Emilija odustaje. Na ročištu za pomirenje braka ne da da je prozivaju Popadić nego njenim starim prezimenom, dostojnim. Ali sudija ne da, jer je razvod u toku, i pomirenje je u toku. Proziva je kao udatu Popadić. Ona kaže, udata greška. Culpa vitae, latinski da se izrazimo, nevulgarnim latinsthumbkim. Gigi bode jezik. Kaže da se obraćaju na službenom jeziku koji svi razumeju. Ali mu žena (u toku) odvezuje jezik kaže mu da to jeste službeni jezik suda (Giga...pravnik...) a i njen, i da je sudija sasvim dobro razume, a da je on ne razume, ni na srpskom. Sudija im predlaže da nađu zajednički jezik, a oni njemu da ne gubi vreme. Sudija kaže da nije do njega, ima on slobodnog vremena koliko hoće. Da će njihov dugi zajednički život upropastiti. I decu. Majka kaže da ne brine za njih, nisu to više deca... pred ispitom zrelosti najmlađI, pred osnivanjem radnog odnosa najstariji, dramska umetnica pred udajom. A on bi da pobegne, kad bi ga neko hteo. Kaže da su kao i njihov brak, diplome njihove dece još nepotpisane, na čekanju a u propasti. Čeka se tačka, uloga, čeka se tačka na posao, čeka se tačka pored keca. Da se prođe da se ne čeka još jednu godinu. Ali mali je u svađi sa razrednim starešinom, Terminatorom, koji mu kaže « Vratićeš se ti !» . Jer je neurotičan na majku. I sve to zbog topline doma. A toplina se ne loži parama, misli Giga. Žena, u razvodu, mu kaže da ne lupa, da uopšte nije razumeo šta njoj treba... Sudija je na to upozorava da bira reči a Giga Moravac mu kaže koju god da odabere neće im se svideti. Da je imao para imali bi i bolji rečnik. A ona mu kaže da je nekad i imao bolji rečnik, da je pisao pesme i da je obećavao mnogo. «Kome obećavao ?» priupita sudija. « Lažno meni, a izgleda i literaturi ». Od pesničkih metafora ostale mu samo metaforičke motike. Jer se od toga vazda samo i živelo. A ne od jezičkih igrarija. Metaforičkom motikom je samo hteo klavir da našteluje, nju samo tamo neki Šopen može da smiri. Ona je samo htela Bolji život. Ako i sud ne zna kako... konstatujte da pomirenje nije uspelo. Nasleđa i dugovi Ni na času matematike pomirenje nije uspelo. Sprema se kontrolni. Sprema se pribor, lenjiri, trouglovi, cirkli (tako su se valjda zvali šestari ??). Ali Boba, Slobodan Popadić, njemu se ne radi... Mthumb|282pxora da ide, pozvan je na sud i on. Profesor Marković odma sumnja na sumnjivca. Ali mu Slobodan kaže da je pozvan na raspodelu nasleđa, tetke iz Lajkovca, ne iz Amerike, švercerke, e tu pogodi poštenog radnika (sa kućnim, papučnim problemima naravno) obrazovnog sistema, koji od njih pokušava da obrazuje dobre ličnosti. Ne one koji samo sede i nasleđuju, nego da preuzmu, da naslede i nerešene stvari. “Sedi nasledniče!”. Ali naslednik je već dobio advokata, drvenog pripravnika. Koji je još uvek pripravnik u životu, kako profesor, stare škole života, tvrdi. Hoće sve o životu da ih nauče a uvek bi da se prave pametniji od njih. Da im ostave probleme a ne i rešenja… “Od nas vam pare neće ostati” …”Ostace nam dugovi !!”, što se pokazalo… kao i da su pametniji mnogo od svojih starijih. Znala su deca da tu nešto smrdi. Da se ne može živeti da se ne radi a da se troši. Zato su i hteli da upregnu decu da ih nauče da rade, da bi im vratili dugove kockara državom. Naslednik neka sedi, i neka nauči životne lekcije... Neka radi, ako još ima i čime. A ko nema neka otima. Otima se i šestar. I ubada onog od koga je oteo. A kockarska deca gladna, otimaju i ubijaju. Cvile ko psi. Gladni i pregaženi. Pa bolje da sedne advokat odmah pored njih. Da to na vreme bar obezbede. Drugarica drvena se udrvenila još više jer joj se sviđa ovaj opasni očigledno. Ali opasni je dobio keca, pre kontrolnog, kao vrata, kao opomenu za buduće dane. Slobodan pita može li da ustane slobodno da ode pošto je “gotov”. “Sedi nasledniče i radi”. “A šta da radim ako je već rešeno ?” « Pa možda popraviš ako ostaneš tu a ne odma da bežiš». Koža je na nožu... A na raspravi o nasleđu samo tata. Deca misle ma šta to ima teta da ostavi. Jer misle da je ostavila veće dugove nego nasleđe. A tata kasni kao i sa svime. Njemu su i ostavili dugove. Ostavila mu je da joj pomogne spomenik, sa slikom u mladosti iz starih dana. Vazda je bila skromna. Jovanka Popadić, što će reći da se nije udavala i da nema nikoga, i da nema kome da ostavi. Ostavila je 60 miliona 120 hiljada. Taman za spomenik sa slikom iz starih dana. Ali to su novi dinari. Giga navikao na stare još uvek. Još uthumbvek računa u prošle dane. On misli da je 60 miliona sa skinute dve ili tri nule kakva je već tad inflacija vladala ustvari 600 hiljada dinara, a ustvari je 6 milijardi i 120 miliona, starih. Giga je postao milijarder, ili milioner, kako se uzme. Svejedno ! Giga se pogubio, ne zna gde će. Dranje . Ludačko smejanje ! Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1